


Red

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Fill for the prompt: RACK S/M! I would love this to be really vicious and have them both really into it.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+iron+man+community).



> Fill for the prompt: RACK S/M! I would love this to be really vicious and have them both really into it.
> 
> I’d like to imagine things only get much worse for Steve from here on.


End file.
